Harry Potter Ficlets
by trisanamcgraw
Summary: Drabbles written for the challenge. Each chapter includes title, date of challenge, and subject.
1. Such an Odd Thing,July 7,dead OotP char

****

Author's Note: This is my first group of drabbles for the LiveJournal hp100 challenge. July 7's subject: the character who died in _The Order of the Phoenix_. SPOILERS FOR THE FIFTH BOOK! This is actually comprised of _three_ drabbles, but because they're linked (the first time I've tried this) I'm placing them in one series. Enjoy! (Side note: the title came from the song "Death is Such an Odd Thing" from the short-lived musical _Dance of the Vampires_.) In the hp100 community, authors have to choose a house where the points from each drabble will go; I call myself Ravenclaw.

Such an Odd Thing

By Trisana McGraw

****

Lingering

The curse raced at him, lightning-fast, a deafening roar. As he began to slowly fall backwards, his vision blurred and his body became numb, but he could still hear things.

His own laughter, still ringing in his ears.

Harry bellowing his name.

The clatter of many feet rushing toward him.

Shacklebolt knocking Bellatrix aside — good for him.

His heart overshadowed everything — Buh-beat. Buh-beat. Buh-beat. Buh — Silence, and he couldn't see; he must have fallen through the veil.

A million wails and screams, high and low, rose around him. Sirius was buried beneath the countless spirits clustering at the veil's entrance.

***

****

No Going Back

The transparent spirits passed through Sirius' solid body like icy breezes. Soon, rather than brushing past him, they began to latch onto him. He looked into hungry faces that pressed closer, while the buzzing voices slithered over his skin.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, his voice lost in the din.

The noise formed definite words: _"Flesh."_ The prickling intensified; Sirius shouted, "Stop it!" Searing pain spread through his body as he struggled.

With a cry, he rose from his body, becoming as wispy as the others. He floated to the edge of the archway, but he couldn't pass through.

***

****

Spectator

Well, he'd gotten himself into a hell of a bind.

Freedom from Azkaban hadn't been all it was cracked up to be. He'd had to lay low — worse, his horrid childhood home had been his prison. Everyone else went on missions for the Order while he was forced to remain at safe, sickening "home." He'd been willing to leave for any reason; a dangerous mission to rescue Harry had just been icing on the cake.

Then he'd had to go and get himself killed. Now, insubstantial, he could only watch his friends fight Death Eaters.

Irony was such a bitch.


	2. Popular Belief, July 7, dead OotP char

****

Author's Note: Drabble for the LJ hp100 challenge. July 7's subject: the dead character in The Order of the Phoenix. This follows the challenge in that it deals with what the rest of the wizard world thinks about said dead character. SPOILERS FOR FIFTH BOOK!

Popular Belief

By Trisana McGraw

**__**

Black Still at Large

Black, who escaped from Azkaban two years ago, remains hidden. All sources agree

that he must be on another continent, as there have been no signs lately.

Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge: "We still hope to capture Black. 

Mark my words, one day we will find him."

Lupin smiled sadly, pocketing the _Daily Prophet_. Since Sirius was dead, there was no chance whatsoever of finding any trace of him; his body had disappeared through the veil.

He would've loved knowing that he was right under the Ministry's nose. Lupin had to admit it was bloody brilliant.


	3. New Lessons, August 10, sentences

****

Author's Note: Ficlet written for the LiveJournal hp100 challenge. August 10's subject: use any of the twenty-seven sentences supplied. I give you: 

__

4) And yet again, Harry has no clue. (ravenclaw patronus)

New Lessons

By Trisana McGraw

Harry found his friends after class. "Look what Professor McGonagall passed out." The pamphlet read SEX ED. "What's it about?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's just The Talk; nothing we don't know."

Silence.

"I . . . never heard 'The Talk,'" Harry said timidly. "It's about kissing, right?"

  
He was met with blank stares. Hermione said, "Harry, haven't you read the books?" Ron rolled his eyes and muttered "Of course, _books_."

Hermione glared. "Well, do _you_ still think holding hands is the biggest sign of affection?"

"Come on, Hermione," he shot back, red eyebrows raised. "My mum and dad had seven kids. I'm not clueless."


	4. Unwanted Burden, August 10, sentences

****

Author's Note: Ficlet written for the LiveJournal hp100 challenge. August 10's subject: use any of the twenty-seven sentences supplied. I give you: 

__

9) Dumbledore was happy, but Harry and Severus were not pleased. (Cettia cetti)

Slight spoiler (mostly speculation on my part) for the fifth book.

Unwanted Burden

By Trisana McGraw

"Headmaster." Snape couldn't remain calm. "I don't understand. Potter didn't receive 'Outstanding' on his Potions O.W.L.s. I'm not obligated to teach him."

Harry, slumped in his seat, glared. Snape wouldn't stop rubbing it in. Dumbledore was worsening it.

"Although Harry didn't achieve the grade for your high-level class, he must learn complex potions. He'll probably need them more than your star pupils."

Snape glared and mumbled. Finally he nodded and swept out of the room.

Harry sighed. Dumbledore was right, but why couldn't someone better teach him?

"Because," Dumbledore said, "only he knows what you'll need to fight Death Eaters."


	5. Black Death, August 10, sentences

****

Author's Note: Ficlet written for the LiveJournal hp100 challenge. August 10's subject: use any of the twenty-seven sentences supplied. I give you: 

__

11) In a cold dark prison cell a young man sits alone, reflecting on his actions. (Lhazzie)

Black Death

By Trisana McGraw

How could he have not known? _"Choose Wormtail as your Secret-Keeper."_ Peter wouldn't squeal; he was too insignificant. Sirius had believed this because his own pride had inflated his head: Voldemort's followers would question _him_, the attractive best friend. They'd be stupid not to.

__

He was stupid. He'd betrayed everyone. James and Lily, gone; Wormtail too, but he still lived; Lupin was somewhere, alone.

Sirius cradled his head in his hands as a hoarse sob tore itself from his throat. He'd never laugh again, even without the dementors. It was so cold here; like frostbite, it turned his skin darkest black. . . .


	6. No Substitute, August 10, sentences

****

Author's Note: Ficlet written for the LiveJournal hp100 challenge. August 10's subject: use any of the twenty-seven sentences supplied. I give you: 

__

23) Draco Malfoy was taught these words by his own father.

No Substitute

By Trisana McGraw

Clearly uncomfortable, the black-haired mother wrung her handkerchief while her blond boy glared around Azkaban distastefully. When Lucius spoke, Draco's attention was snared.

"Do what you're meant to. No one can stop you."

Draco Malfoy was taught these words by his own father. Not a simpering nanny or a bored professor, but the man who had helped create him and then stood by while his life went on. The message didn't come from a meaningless rhyme or a dusty text. The man before him had lived all that he claimed and had suffered for it.

No substitute for life lessons.


	7. Just the Beginning, August 10, sentences

****

Author's Note: Ficlet written for the LiveJournal hp100 challenge. August 10's subject: use any of the twenty-seven sentences supplied. I give you: 

__

26) This upcoming school year at Hogwarts includes an encounter with the Giant Squid.

Just the Beginning

By Trisana McGraw

Dennis couldn't believe his luck. For two years Colin had enthralled him with stories about Hogwarts, how he'd made friends with Harry Potter and been Petrified in his first year, and how the murderer Sirius Black had been in the school itself. Upon arriving, Dennis hadn't known how he would achieve anything close to that sort of adventure.

Then he managed to make quite a splash, literally, when he fell into the water and was tossed back out by the Giant Squid. Then he got to wear Hagrid's huge, warm coat.

Not at all a bad start for the year.


End file.
